A New Life
by Ariel Aysu
Summary: This is a story about Katniss and Peeta's lives after Mockingjay! My story includes them having children!
1. Chapter 4

Chapter One

I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins

I sit in the doctor's office feeling numb, and as if I'm hearing his words from another place. I've just learned I'm pregnant, and I've never been so scared in my life. Not even through both games and the rebellion. How could Peeta and I let this happen? How could we have been so stupid? I hate him so much right now! The doctor is explaining that I'll need to come back for regular checkups throughout the pregnancy, and is giving me vitamins. I thank him and walk out the door. Thank God Peeta is still at work at the bakery because all I feel like doing now is breaking down and crying. My mom is there waiting for me, and I break down in her arms, but she tells me everything will be okay, that the games are no more, and I have her and Peeta. She is so happy, I can tell. That's when I hear Peeta come home. I ask my mom to go down stairs and keep him from coming up. She does, but a few minutes later I hear him coming up the stairs. What's happened? What's wrong with Katniss? I hear him asking. Nothing, she's a bit shaken up, but she'll be fine, I promise. Katniss? He asks coming into the room and seeing my tear streaked face. What's wrong sweetheart? Peeta I, I'm pregnant I blurt out. I see a huge smile spread across his face. I know you're scared, but I promise you everything will be okay. I love you and I'll love the baby. I already know that, he's wanted this since we got married five years ago. That's when he kisses me, and I have to hide my face in his chest to hide my smile.

Chapter Two

I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins

I'm four months along now, and showing. It's been difficult; there was a time when I couldn't go one morning without losing the contents of my stomach. But Peeta, my mom, and Haymitch's humor have made it easier. Last week I got a call asking me to come to a meeting in district 2 about military planning I agreed to go with my mom's okay, but Peeta is still worried. It's the morning I'm leaving and I start feeling this uneasiness, like something I've tried to block out of my memory, but I can't put my figure on it. When we get to district two I'm exhausted, and just want to rest. The next morning as I'm walking towards the meeting I see a figure coming towards me that looks too familiar. Of course it's Gale Hawthorne. The look of shock on his face most triple the look on mine right now. Katniss? He asks is that you? Are you pregnant? Yes it's me, and yes I am pregnant. Who? Peeta? Did you marry Peeta? Yes Gale. And you have no right to be shocked or upset about this! Catnip this could have been our baby, we could be married. The sound of regret and longing in his voice is almost too much. Yes there probably was a time when that could have been true, but you're bomb went off and made that impossible. Kat I never wanted that to happen, you know that. But it did, and what's done is done. It doesn't even matter anymore anyway. Please Gale I don't want to talk about anymore. It's hard enough as it is. Please just leave me alone! Don't you think this hasn't been hard on me? That there hasn't been one day I want to go back and change what happened? I said I don't want to talk anymore. I say walking away. Lucky I have some time before the meeting. I go back to my room and call my mom, and start crying again explaining what happened. She is very understanding and just lets me talk and cry.

Chapter three

I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.

The next morning thankfully I get to go home. I am so happy to be able to see Peeta again. I spent the whole meeting trying unsuccessfully to ignore Gale, but I could feel him watching me. Other than that it went fine. The train pulls up in 12 and I practically run Peeta and give him a huge hug. Haymitch and my mom are there too. High how did it go? Peeta asks, it went just fine, I'm glad to be home. Let's go. We get home and Peeta asks if it's okay if he can go work at the bakery for a little while, he won't be gone too long. I say it's fine. Shortly after he leaves there's a knock at the door. It's Haymitch. Alright tell me what happened. I ran into Gale I say, and I tell him the whole story. Well sweet heart I know that was hard, but don't mess things up with Peeta! I won't, I swear I won't. I don't want to ever see Gale again. That night Peeta asks if I'm okay. I explain to him what happened with Gale, but that it upset me a lot, and that I don't want to see him again. I know how hard that must have been, but your home now he says and pulls me in closer. A while later I ask what he's thinking about, and he says baby names, we talk about that for a while and settle on Primrose for a girl or Cinna for a boy. We just sit like that for the rest of the night, so happy. The next morning when I wake up I can tell something is wrong, and bed feels all wet. Peeta isn't there, and I start screaming for Peeta. He runs up the stairs and his face whiteness when he sees the bed. I'm calling the doctor he yells. The doctor comes and rushes me to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins. I own nothing.

When I get to the hospital I'm hooked up to a monitor and they start trying to find out why I'm bleeding this goes on all day. That night they give me medicine to help me sleep. In the morning Peeta is there and the look on his face tells me it isn't good. Katniss he says the doctors are coming and they need to talk to you, they'll tell you what's happened. Oh Peeta I start crying its bad isn't? Did I lose the baby? No, no. The baby is still here. Katniss the doctor says walking in the room. Don't worry Katniss I'll explain everything. A blood vessel broke, that's why there was so much bleeding. But the baby is still safe, you'll just have to take it very easy for the rest of your pregnancy, but I promise everything is okay now. See Peeta says your fine, and the baby is fine. I get to go home later that day, but am put on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy. I can't go out to the woods; I can't even leave my bed. The days are long and boring, and drag, but Peeta is always there. He takes so much time off of work at the bakery to stay with me and take care of me. Finally after so many long days one morning I wake up and feel my water break. Peeta! Peeta! I yell its time, the baby is coming! What? Okay, I'll call the doctor and tell them we're on our way. We get to the hospital and I'm taken to labor and delivery. After many hours, and so much pain, and screaming things at Peeta about how much I hate him for doing this to me the baby is finally here. We have a daughter, a little baby girl! We decide to keep with our plan and name her Primrose, Primrose Rue Mellark. Peeta and I fall asleep like that together, peaceful. The next morning I'm told I have a visitor, and in Walks Gale. Hi Catnip, I heard you have a daughter now, and I wanted to say congratulations and meet her. Hi Gale I say. Not knowing what will happen next.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Suzanne Collins Owns Everything, I own nothing)

**Hello! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying my story! I'd also like to thank those who have reviewed, and thank you to MayDay97 for the suggestion; I will take your advice! **

"Katniss" Gale says "I just wanted to come and congratulate you, and make sure your happy, that's all, I didn't mean anything else by it." "Gale, I appreciate it, and I'm fine, but I don't know if having you back in my life is the best idea. There are a lot of feelings there and not all good." "I know Katniss" Gale says, "but, I miss you, but if that's what you want I promise I'll walk out of this room and you'll never have to see me again." Just then Peeta walks back in the room and upon seeing Gale says "Hello Gale. Katniss is everything okay?" "Yes" I say. "Well, I should be going. Katniss it was good to see you again, I'm glad everything is going so well for you now." "Thank you" I say. "What was that all about?" Peeta asks "Oh I think he just wanted to come and say congratulations and see me again, that's all." "All right, if you think that's all it was." Peeta replies. After that I spend that night and the next day in the hospital. That afternoon we get to take our daughter home. The next two years go by peacefully and Prim is now two years old. My mom helps babysit whenever I go help Peeta at the bakery, and she's offered to stay with Prim for a weekend so Peeta and I can get away. It's Thursday night and Peeta and I are getting ready to leave and saying our goodbyes. We've stayed f friends with Annie and she's arranged for a hotel for us in her district. "Bye mom, thanks for watching Prim, and please calls if anything happens. Bye Prim, I love you." "Kat, don't worry. Everything will okay, go and have a good time!" My mom says. We leave and spend a beautiful weekend on the beach, and Peeta is so happy! "Katniss, I'm couldn't be happier with our lives now. I love Prim and I love you. Thank you for giving her to me." "Peeta I love you too, and I love Prim. I'm happy too." I say. We leave, and everything is still going well, until one morning I wake up and have to run to the bath room, where I'm violently sick.

**Hope you guys liked it. I felt like it's not best chapter. I hope I took the advice about the quotation marks well. Until next time!**


End file.
